


can i call you mine?

by ifthebookdoesntsell



Series: darling just look beside you (i'll go with you anywhere) [2]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Consent, F/F, Handcuffs, I have No Excuse, Praise Kink, Rejanis, Sharing Clothes, Smut, They just love that they're each other's, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifthebookdoesntsell/pseuds/ifthebookdoesntsell
Summary: She likes wearing Janis’ clothes. She likes that they’re slightly big on her, that they smell like her girlfriend. It’s nice to walk around in big sweatpants and a hoodie, to cook dinner during the colder months wrapped up in a flannel that’s a size too big.It never occurs to her just how much Janis likes it.It’s been an easy part of falling in love for them, the borrowing, the sharing, the returning. It feels less transactional than relationships they’ve had-- in the case of Regina, most have felt like a business deal at best-- and it feels more like a give and take with nothing expected in return each time.Of course, Regina has noticed that Janis will look at her a little longer, smile when she sees how much her girlfriend had to cuff her favorite pair of grey sweatpants to make them fit, but she doesn’t think much of it.She’s always loved when Janis stares, so it’s not like she’s complaining.(Or, the five times Regina wears Janis' clothes and the newness that it leads up to.Or, the one where they just like belonging to each other.)
Relationships: Regina George/Janis Sarkisian
Series: darling just look beside you (i'll go with you anywhere) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840216
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57
Collections: 2020 AW Gift Exchange





	can i call you mine?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wisewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisewolf/gifts).



> hey y'all. i'm back! this was going to be a christmas fic for si, and then it became a christmas fic for somebody else, and now it's just a general gift for one of my very best friends. si, i know it's been a rough few days, and you are so strong and i love you. i hope the holiday season only gets better from here <3
> 
> (i've been swamped with work and school and all of those good things that come with being a student (not lol), but now that it's december i can promise at least a few posts from me. i have finals, so i hope y'all understand lmao.
> 
> anyway, i'll confess that i started writing this months ago but for the life of me didn't know how to finish it. finally, i've figured it out, so i hope that you enjoy it.)
> 
> (title from call you mine by the chainsmokers.)

_one._

In the beginning, Regina doesn’t think much of it. 

She likes wearing Janis’ clothes. She likes that they’re slightly big on her, that they smell like her girlfriend. It’s nice to walk around in big sweatpants and a hoodie, to cook dinner during the colder months wrapped up in a flannel that’s a size too big. 

It never occurs to her just how much Janis likes it. 

It’s been an easy part of falling in love for them, the borrowing, the sharing, the returning. It feels less transactional than relationships they’ve had-- in the case of Regina, most have felt like a business deal at best-- and it feels more like a give and take with nothing expected in return each time. 

Of course, Regina has noticed that Janis will look at her a little longer, smile when she sees how much her girlfriend had to cuff her favorite pair of grey sweatpants to make them fit, but she doesn’t think much of it. She’s always loved when Janis stares, so it’s not like she’s complaining. 

It only becomes clear to her how much Janis enjoys it when she’s making lunch one afternoon in nothing but a pair of panties and the brunette’s oversized, old Northshore Arts t-shirt. It hangs off her shoulder a bit-- Janis is broader than her-- and she feels _hot_ wearing it, likes the way it slips off her body just the smallest amount. She’s wearing it because they had morning sex-- that turned into having a snack and going back to bed right afterward-- and now, Regina just wants to relax, eat her sandwich and catch up on work, but she senses those plans are out the window the second Janis sees her. 

“Is that my shirt?” 

“Observant,” Regina teases, grinning over her shoulder as she cuts some vegetables to go onto her sandwich. 

Still, her body grows hot as she feels Janis’ gaze travel down and then back up her frame lazily, and she giggles when she feels arms secure around her hips and lips on her jaw, willing herself not to groan and press her hips back when her girlfriend whispers into her ear hotly. 

“It suits you.”

Janis’ voice is lower, both from sleep and arousal, and Regina already feels a blush blooming over her chest and up her neck. Her hands start to shake, and she puts down the butter knife she was holding, relaxing into the other woman’s secure embrace. 

“You think so?” 

Janis hums in reply, her left hand toying with the elastic of Regina’s panties for a moment before it drifts up and cups her chest gently. “I do think so. You look so good.”

Regina’s knees go weak, and she has to grip at the counter to steady herself. She swallows hard, trying not to imagine the dark look in Janis’ eyes-- the same one she gets after they’ve been away from each other for long; the same one she gets any time Regina dresses up really pretty for their dates; the same one she gets when they’re heading home from one of the blonde’s work events. 

Almost instantly, it registers why this is doing so much to her girlfriend. 

She flips around, leaning her hips against the counter just in case her legs threaten to give out again. Her breath catches looking up at Janis-- who’s just in a sports bra and boxers-- but she tries to remain strong, to take back some control. 

“Do you like knowing that it’s your shirt I’m wearing?” she flirts, smiling up at Janis. 

Janis’ grip tightens on her waist a little, and Regina reaches up so that their lips are almost touching. 

“Should I walk around in your clothes more often?”

“Baby,” Janis breathes, leaning down for a kiss and biting her lip around a complaint when Regina pulls back teasingly and shakes her head. 

“I could put on one of your dress shirts,” she whispers, her index and middle finger hooking in the fabric of Janis’ bra to pull her even closer. “I won’t even wear underwear.”

Janis gasps loudly, fingers twitching at the image. Regina can tell she’s about to lose control; she smirks to herself. 

“You like that, don’t you?” she asks, knowing the answer. “You like knowing that it would be _your_ shirt and nobody else's--”

Regina barely finishes before Janis is surging forward, pressing her to the counter and capturing her girlfriend’s lips in a needy kiss. Her hands start to wander, and then, time starts to move quicker. 

Janis fucks Regina against the counter hard and fast. She refuses to take the shirt off all the while, smirking when Regina falls apart against her and barely giving her time to recover before she’s carrying them to the bedroom. 

Regina doesn’t get to eat her sandwich until dinner time. 

***

_two._

Janis hates working late. 

She loves art; she loves painting, but she hates how lonely her studio feels sometimes when she isn’t teaching classes, when she’s just working on commissions for another one of the high rises going up downtown. It makes good money, and that’s why she does it, but sometimes, Janis just wishes she could open her own small gallery. 

She wishes she could sell her own art, talk to her own patrons. 

Or that she was back at her and Regina’s apartment. 

Maybe on the couch. 

Or in bed. 

With her girlfriend.

Who seems to have finished her work for the day, at least by the extremely explicit text messages she’s been sending for the past ten minutes. 

It had started off sweet: Regina telling her that she was going to order dinner in, that she hoped she had a good day at work. But then, things had taken a turn. Janis had put her phone down for five minutes, and when she came back, there was a picture in her texts that almost made the brunette drop her phone into the paint. She’s barely dressed, only in a half-done one of Janis’ button ups and underwear. 

Janis’ eyes move over the curves of Regina’s chest-- lace peeking out-- and she swallows hard. 

The blonde knows what she’s doing, not that Janis is complaining. She stares longer, eyes moving to how a perfect index finger is holding white, pressed fabric aside. Her heartbeat roars in her ears, and she fumbles to type a reply but then--

A message: 

**[Regina, 5:43pm]:** want you so bad. just got off in the shower 

Janis almost chokes. 

**[J, 5:44pm]:** you got started without me? 

Her heart beats faster as she watches Regina type, resolving that maybe she should put her paint away for the night and go home. 

**[Regina, 5:44pm]:** couldn’t wait

She watches as the three dots disappear, and she sighs in relief. Maybe that’s it. Maybe Janis can focus for another hour like she planned-- 

**[Regina, 5:44pm]:** come home

Nevermind. 

**[Regina, 5:44pm]:** want you to fuck me 

Yeah; she definitely won’t be able to focus now.

 **[Regina, 5:45pm]:** i need you

Janis doesn’t have to be told again. 

***

She drives home at a pace that can just barely be considered the speed limit, not even letting Regina know that she’s coming home, since she knows that her girlfriend would just assume so after sending her something like that. Her hands shake as she gets out her keycard to get into the building, and she hurries up the stairs. 

It’s almost embarrassing how fast she gets in front of their apartment door and unlocks it. 

When she walks in, Janis notices their dinner on the table, but she bypasses it, noticing a soft light emanating from their bedroom’s door frame. She pulls off her shoes as she goes, hanging her coat up on one of the hooks before she pushes the door open and--

Oh God. 

Fuck. 

Janis thought she was ready for whatever, but-- 

She swallows audibly, her eyes moving over the sight in front of her: Regina, sitting up against the pillows, blonde hair loose around her shoulders, and staring at her phone, trying to seem as though she’s engrossed in whatever fashion website she’s browsing. Janis’ heart is bouncing between her stomach and her throat as she takes in her appearance further, and she breathes out hard when her brain finally manages to process the fact that Regina is wearing nothing but her favorite pair of boxers. 

No words are willing to come out, and Janis just continues to stand in the doorway until her girlfriend looks up and acknowledges her. 

“Hey.” Regina smiles innocently, as if she isn’t topless and fulfilling one of the images that seems to always appear in Janis’ daydreams when she isn’t paying attention to anything in particular. “Baby?” 

The brunette is still speechless. Her eyes roam over Regina non-discreetly, gaze wandering up smooth legs, tracing over distinguished ab lines, centering in on her girlfriend’s generous chest--

And then her face-- 

Smug, and open, and confident-- 

Regina shifts her hips minutely, and Janis’ attention immediately snaps back down to her waist, how they’re a little loose, the way the blue checkered material brings out the color of Regina’s eyes, the mere thought that the only thing Regina is wearing is _Janis’--_

Looking at her with faux curiosity, Regina puts her phone down on the bedside table. 

“I didn’t expect you to be home so quick,” she teases, folding her hands behind her head and lying back in a way that presents her almost-naked body further. 

Trying not to choke on air, Janis watches intently, groaning to herself when Regina spreads her legs to reveal that the seam of the boxers is soaked through. 

Finally, Janis manages to find her voice, striding over to the bed as quick as her legs will allow. 

She settles on her knees at the end of the mattress, slowly walking herself toward Regina, fingers ghosting up her girlfriend’s legs. 

“‘Gina,” she murmurs, scratching softly at the woman’s inner thighs just to see the way her abs quiver the smallest bit. “Already so wet for me?” 

She watches Regina fight her arousal. 

“Says who?” the blonde asks shakily. 

Janis shrugs, hands moving up higher until her index finger is running down the stitching, her finger growing wet. 

“I’m just stating the facts.” 

Regina tries to resist again, her cheeks reddening with the effort. “I thought maybe we could have dinner and go to bed early.” 

Clicking her tongue disapprovingly, Janis circles her thumb against Regina’s clit through the fabric, and a whine tears from the blonde’s throat. 

“Are you sure that’s what you were thinking?” the brunette asks lowly, pressing down harder until Regina’s hips jump off the bed and she gives up on her fake resistance, urging Janis closer and into a kiss. 

The woman groans quietly, smiling when she feels Regina tugging at the back of her shirt. They just lie there for a moment, enjoying the hotness of it all until it becomes unbearable and Regina is whimpering, still pulling at her girlfriend’s shirt. “ _Take it off_.” 

Complying, Janis breaks the kiss, reaching for the hem and whipping it over her head before she rolls off of Regina for a moment to do away with her slacks too. As quick as she left, she’s back on the bed settling between her girlfriend’s thighs as she kisses at her neck and trails her hand back up to touch Regina through the soft fabric in her way. 

_“Oh,”_ Regina murmurs, hands cupping the back of Janis’ neck gently to hold her mouth in place against her neck. “Baby, fuck--” 

“What is it?” Janis whispers. “What do you need?” 

Helplessly, Regina tugs at Janis’ bra and the elastic of her underwear. 

“Wanna see you,” she confesses, jerking up into her girlfriend’s hand. Janis pulls away, raising an eyebrow, her ask silent. Breathing in deep, Regina reddens before she mumbles, “Please?” 

“Of course, baby.” Janis grins, unhooking her bra and shoving her boxers down her legs before she straddles Regina’s thighs. 

“Normally, I’d undress you now too,” Janis tells her, lips running over Regina’s jaw. “But you look so good in my clothes that I think you should keep them on.” 

Regina’s blush brightens. “You think I look good?” 

Janis nods. “So fucking good.” 

A sound escapes the blonde’s throat at that, and she reaches up for a kiss to silence herself, gasping quietly when she feels fingers ghosting up her abs and wandering over Regina’s chest, both hands cupping her breasts. 

“I love these,” Janis murmurs, looking down at them in appreciation. 

“Are you just going to stare?” Regina teases back, but her words pitch up into a moan when Janis lowers her head and takes a taut peak into her mouth, scraping her teeth gently over it until her girlfriend is jerking her hips. She doesn’t stop, sucking gently and pressing closer, using her free hand to run her fingers over the blonde’s abs. 

_“Fuck--”_ Regina gasps, hands grabbing at strong shoulders as her back arches. “ _Oh my God, Jay--”_

She starts to urge Janis further down, one finding its way into dark hair and tugging until Janis’ lips are ghosting over her abs and lower-- 

For a moment, Janis stops and stares up at Regina: the way her head is tripped back against the pillows, the way her abs flex, the way the soaked spot on the boxers has only grown-- 

Finally, she leans forward, tonguing at Regina’s clit through the fabric, her heart racing at the noise that leaves the other woman. 

She repeats the motion, grinning a little when she feels one of Regina’s heels already digging into her back and notices just how much Regina is reaching her hips up in search of more contact. 

“Something you need?” Janis asks roughly, pulling back when she doesn’t get a reply. She looks up, swallowing hard at the look Regina is giving her, eyes dark and needy. “Baby,” she chides. “Just tell me what you need.” 

“Need you,” Regina manages, lightly pushing Janis’ head back down. “Need all of you--” 

Janis understands what she means rather quickly, fingers hooking in the elastic of the boxers and pulling them down as Regina arches her back further to help the movement along before Janis’ mouth is back on her and she can feel how wet Regina is, can feel her slick on her chin. 

She wants to revel in this, to go slow and push Regina toward the edge until she’s begging, but her girlfriend seems to have another idea. 

“Fingers,” she mumbles. “Jay, inside--” 

Janis refuses, licking harder on Regina’s clit before sucking it softly into her mouth until Regina whines and shoves her hips further off the bed. 

“I didn’t catch what you said the first time,” Janis mumbles innocently, rising up so that they’re nose to nose. “Could you repeat that?”

 _“Baby,”_ Regina begs, trying to press her legs together for some relief. “Don’t do this. I really wanna--” 

Clicking her tongue, Janis shoves her thighs apart. “Be polite, ‘Gina,” she whispers, choosing her next words carefully to get an immediate reaction. “You know that good girls ask nicely.” 

Regina blushes. 

“Don’t make me,” she pleads. “Just--” 

Janis presses down on Regina’s clit, circling roughly. 

“I said,” she whispers in her girlfriend’s ear, biting gently at the juncture of her neck and jaw. “Good girls ask nicely. Are you a good girl, Regina?” 

“I am!” Regina replies quickly, watching as some of her wetness drips onto the bed sheets. “I am. I promise!” 

Grinning, Janis starts to descend down the blonde’s body again. 

“Then prove it.” 

“Fuck,” Regina moans, swallowing hard and finally agreeing. “I want your fingers,” she starts, looking down at Janis who prompts her by tapping her thigh. _“Please_. Want your mouth too. Please,” she whines. “Just fuck me--”

Janis doesn’t ask for any more, pressing two fingers inside her girlfriend easily, watching in awe as Regina cries out in appreciation. Both of her hands grab at the pillow underneath her head as Janis tongues at her clit, mumbling _so gorgeous,_ whispering _such a good girl,_ telling her _you’re beautiful, my love._

When Regina comes, Janis barely gives her time to recover, fucking her through it and building her back up so quick that Regina comes a second time in a matter of minutes, blushing at the praise and affirmations whispered into her skin. 

***

_three._

Regina likes wearing Janis’ hoodies to bed. It makes her feel safe through the night, makes her feel wrapped up in her girlfriend, especially when the brunette has to get up earlier than her for work. 

So naturally, she doesn’t think much of it when she wears a soft, cobalt blue sweatshirt to bed, burying her nose in the fabric as she drifts off to sleep. 

Except she forgot that it’s the weekend. She forgot that she doesn’t need the hoodie because she and her girlfriend always lounge in bed together on Saturday mornings, that she can wrap herself up in strong arms. 

She forgot what wearing Janis’ clothes has done to her girlfriend lately-- 

***

Moaning quietly, Regina’s eyes shoot open. 

She takes in her surroundings, already breathing hard. There’s a cold hand wandering up her stomach, lips on her neck. 

It’s not out of the ordinary for Janis to wake her up like this, but something feels different, deeper. 

“Baby?” the blonde finally breathes, the word pitching up into a barely concealed whine as Janis scrapes her teeth over the spot under her ear and her body breaks out into shivers. “We can’t,” she tries to resist. “We’re having brunch with--” 

Janis hushes her. “I’m only touching you a little,” she murmurs. “I’m allowed to touch, aren’t I?” 

“You are,” Regina concedes, holding in a moan when one of Janis’ hands cups her breast.

“Then what’s the problem?” The words are rough and deep, and the blonde wants to answer her girlfriend but then Janis is sucking softly on the spot under her ear, making Regina’s hips jerk too much to be played off as a simple morning stretch.

“Stay still,” Janis whispers. 

Regina groans in frustration, but manages to cut the sound off at the last second, relaxing back into strong arms. Janis smiles into her neck, kisses her jaw, her cheek, whispers, “Such a good girl.”

God.

That’s not fair.

She attempts to tell Janis that, but then she can feel a hot smirk against her neck, feels her girlfriend bite a little harder, feels her heartbeat thrumming hard and deep through her whole body and—

Somehow, the rest of her protest is completely forgotten. 

And the thing is, Janis knows what she’s doing. She knows how Regina will react when she squeezes her left breast, tugs at the hard peak of it. She knows how her girlfriend likes the smugness in her voice when she asks, “How does that feel?” 

Regina wants to retort that it’s pretty obvious how it feels, that they have brunch with their friends scheduled in the next few hours, but then Janis is sucking at her pulsepoint and her body betrays her. 

It shouldn’t be this easy to rile her up. 

And yet--

“Jay--” Regina gasps, squirming under the touch. 

Janis grins against her skin but doesn’t let up, whispering praise and dirty promises into her girlfriend’s ear until she’s trembling. 

It’s frustrating how accurate Janis was when she said she’s only touching Regina a little. Her hands stay exactly where they took up position when she woke up, and even as the blonde tries to grind back into the touch, to entice her partner into pressing a thigh between her two or even let her turn around for a proper kiss, she doesn’t budge. 

She’s persistent with her mouth, marking Regina up as if-- 

_Oh._

Suddenly, Regina gets it, why Janis is doing it this way, and it makes her arousal spike, makes a whimper take hold in the back of her throat. 

_God. Fuck._

Finally, Janis seems to have had enough, and the satisfaction on her face that Regina sees when she flips around confirms what she thought. Janis is smirking, clearly pleased with her handiwork, enjoying how shallow Regina’s breath is, how aroused, annoyed, and also wholly in love she looks. She reaches out, running her finger around the mark. 

“Whoops,” she says softly, though her grin betrays how exactly un-sorry she is. “I think you have a little something.” Her eyes are dark as her index finger finally moves over the mark, pressing softly. 

Regina shivers, gasping. 

Immediately, Janis’ features morph into worry. “Did I--” 

Shaking her head, Regina attempts to quell the burn low in her gut, though she knows it’s obvious that she’s quivering and staring a little too hard at Janis. 

“You didn’t hurt me,” she assures, swallowing hard before she raises the lilt of her voice in curiosity as she inches closer, pressing forward until her lips ghost over the shell of Janis’ ear. “But everybody is gonna see, though I’m starting to think that you don’t really care.” 

Janis blushes. 

Regina grins to herself. 

“You don’t, do you?” Regina murmurs. “You want everybody to know?” She pushes Janis onto her back, straddling her hips. “You want everybody to know I’m yours?” 

Janis groans, hands ghosting up her thighs. “‘Gina--” 

“I think that it’s kind of hot,” the blonde continues. “Do you wanna mark me up more, Jay?” She pulls the hoodie over her head, smirking when Janis is suddenly speechless staring at her body. “Where?” Regina presses, bringing both hands up to play with her own chest. “Here?” 

She tips her head back in a purposefully loud moan, wandering a hand down over her abs and ghosting her fingers gently over the ridges. 

“Here?” she asks, coy, starting to grind her hips. 

Janis swallows hard, watching, clearly trying to keep a firm hold on her arousal.

That isn’t what Regina wants. She wants her to lose control a bit, wants to see exactly what Janis can do. 

She moves her hands downward, guiding Janis’ hands to touch her inner thighs, teasing, “Or maybe here?” 

Finally, Janis breaks, flipping them in a quick move that makes all the breath leave Regina’s body. 

“ _Everywhere,”_ Janis whispers in her ear. “ _Everywhere you’ll let me.”_

***

“What’s that?” Damian asks, smirking as Regina sits down across from him at their favorite brunch spot. Everybody else has arrived, and they all look over curiously. 

“It’s nothing,” Regina tries to say, brushing some hair over her shoulder, thinking she’s played it off well, but then-- 

“Yeah, what is it?!” Karen inquires next to her, pulling the curtain of hair back to where it was. “ _Oh my God,_ Regina,” she giggles, teasing. “What attacked you?”

“Looks like the work of a Janis to me,” Cady chimes in, searching for her best friend outside the window who’s still parking the car. 

“Shut up,” Regina complains. 

Nobody at the table listens. 

“Jesus.” Aaron whistles. “I always thought you two were into some stuff, but I always assumed that you were the one in charge!” He grins. “It seems that we now know it to be the opposite, considering that you look like you’ve been--”

“It’s only a mark!” Regina hisses, flushing as she sees that Gretchen is coming back from the restroom and will certainly have something to add. 

“Only a mark?” Damian replies incredulously. “Gretchen!” he calls. “We need your opinion on something.” 

Quickly, Gretchen is walking over at the sound of her name, and it seems that the inspection of Regina’s hickey is only going to go further with passing second. The blonde rolls her eyes. 

It’s as if her friends have never even laid eyes on one before. 

“Stop it,” she finally groans, trying to sound firm though she’s more amused and embarrassed at the whole thing. “Everybody sit down and fucking order already.” 

“Damn, bossy,” Damian laughs. “It’s too bad that Janis doesn’t take that in the bedroom--”

“Shut up!” Regina says as forcefully as she can muster, though she’s even trying not to smile too hard at this point. 

Karen and Gretchen-- who are on either side of her-- poke and prod at it for a few more moments, and that’s enough for-- 

The bell chimes at the top of the door when Janis walks in, and Regina can feel the pleased, quiet smirk on her face as she watches their friends study the bruise on her neck. 

Regina surprises a sigh and a shudder. 

It sends a rush through her, the fact that she knows that Janis loves this, that their friends know some of what they get up to. 

She excuses herself to order a refill on her coffee, pulling out her phone long enough to type out the quickest message. 

**[Regina, 11:01am:]** _You liked that, didn’t you?_

 **[Janis, 11:01am:]** _You know I did, baby._

_Fuck._

Regina blushes hard, biting her lip as she stares at the message before she decides that at the next opportunity she wants to see exactly how far she can push Janis. 

***

 _four_. 

She gets the chance sooner than anticipated. 

There’s an event for the newest collection happening, and Regina is supposed to work it. Every guest is dressed to the nines, dolled up in their finest coats and dresses, but there are too many flashing cameras for anybody to truly settle in or have fun. The day feels worthwhile but still tedious, but still, Regina enjoys the feeling of being watched, being _seen._

It helps that the company really went all out on the accommodations, supplying an open bar and pretty much endless appetizers. The whole thing is all much more expensive and chic than she thought it would be, with custom drinks and tasty creations that can’t be ordered anywhere else. It helps her confidence that the gathering feels official, and Regina knows she looks _good_ in her short black cocktail dress and dark makeup. 

It helps that she can feel Janis’ eyes on her. 

She’s standing with Damian, and when Regina chances a look over, she forgets all about the investor she’s talking to for a split second, gaze roving over how her girlfriend looks in her dark sports jacket and button up, so wholly confident in herself. 

She attempts to look away, to turn back to whatever the man in front of her is discussing about their fair trade policies, but then dark eyes are on her, and the woman can’t even remember something as simple as breathing. 

Janis smirks at her around her drink that she takes a sip of, and just like that, it feels like the temperature has risen in the room. For a second, she teases, looking away as if her eyes weren’t fixated on her girlfriend, but then, she’s staring again, heating up the distance between them and then, Regina realizes-- 

It burns low and warm in her gut when she recalls that she borrowed Janis’ necklace to go with her dress. It’s pretty and silver, not anything too special, besides the fact that the letters _J.S._ are pressed into the back of the heart pendant; so, despite the fact that nobody knows it except them, the thought that Regina is wearing Janis’ initials around her neck makes her pulse trip over itself. 

_Fuck._

This shouldn’t be doing it for her as much as it is, and she _knows_ she needs to be paying attention to whatever this guy next to her is saying, so she shakes it off as best she can. 

She turns away. 

And honestly, the dude is a real prick, but there’s nothing much she can do about it, even as his eyes linger on her body as she takes a sip of her wine. She shifts uncomfortably, suddenly not feeling as pretty or as good as when she felt like Janis was the only one looking at her-- 

“‘Gina?” Janis asks, and Regina breathes out softly when she feels a gentle touch on her back. “Can I get a minute of your time?” 

The man opens his mouth to disagree, and Janis’ hand curls around her hip in a silent show of disagreement, narrowing her eyes at him. 

Regina plays dumb purposefully. This is everything she wanted out of tonight, even if she hoped it could have come about for another reason besides requiring a rescue. 

“What is it, baby?” she asks. 

Janis inches closer. “Do you wanna go somewhere with me?” 

It’s a question, but also so not, and it makes Regina shiver. 

Quickly, she waves over one of her coworkers, sending a sickly sweet smile of apology to the businessman before she’s being dragged towards the back of the hall by the hand. Before she knows it, they’re rounding a bend and then she’s being pushed through the supply closet door, lips pressing against hers. 

Regina whines before she can think to do anything else, unable to even fake resistance. 

She pauses for a moment, trying to take in a breath, but then, Janis’ hand is roaming down her back and she surges forward, grabbing at the front of the brunette’s shirt and kissing her hard, a shock running through her when her girlfriend moans into her mouth. 

“You’re so gorgeous,” Janis mumbles. “Do you know what you do to me?” 

Regina blushes. “What do I do?” 

“Just this whole event,” Janis tells her, lips moving to the shell of her ear. “All these people are looking at you, and that _man,_ watching you--”

“Protective, are we?” the blonde teases. 

“Just don’t want him looking at what isn’t his,” the brunette manages, still panting a little as she kisses Regina’s neck.

The woman shivers at the implication. Because if she isn’t his, then that means Janis sees her as-- 

The thought lingers in the back of her brain, but she’s not in the headspace to finish it, not when Janis presses a thigh between hers and kisses her again so hard that she can’t even think. 

***

Regina doesn’t even know how Janis does this to her. 

It’s never felt like this before. With everybody else, sex was fun and okay, the kind of thing she used as a stress reliever, or as a way to just not think for a little while. She was good at it, and if she managed to come one or two times, then that’s all she could hope for. 

There was no need to change anything, to explore, to try anything new. 

But with Janis-- 

With Janis, it seems inevitable. 

***

 _five_. 

Regina doesn’t know how long she’s wanted it. 

It’s not even a conscious thought, really. One day, it just washes over it. 

They’re in bed, and Janis is on top-- as usual-- kissing her neck softly, doing her best to keep Regina right where she wants her. Her tongue pokes out, licking over a spot she just nipped, one hand on her breast and the other tangled in blonde hair. 

Regina isn’t wearing anything but Janis’ boxers again, and, similarly, the brunette doesn’t seem to be in any hurry to take them off. 

It’s driving Regina absolutely up the wall. 

She presses up, silently asking for something-- _anything--_ but it’s to no avail, and the whine she lets out makes her blush even as she feels Janis grinning against her skin. 

_“Jay,”_ she gasps. “Please?” 

Janis acts like she didn’t even hear, kissing her jaw absently, and finally, Regina can’t take it anymore. Her hands move as slowly and discreetly as they can, one reaching to massage over her chest and the other wandering down to the apex of her-- 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Janis asks in her ear, rough and deep, as she grabs both of her wrists and pins them above her head. 

“ _God,”_ Regina whimpers. “I’m sorry! I just want--” 

“You can wait,” Janis interrupts. “Now, keep your hands there, yeah?” 

She doesn’t even give her girlfriend time to protest, letting go and watching, pleased, as the blonde grips the pillow under her head tightly. 

“Knew you had it in you,” she murmurs, fingers ghosting over the soft skin of her stomach, enjoying the way Regina is absolutely trembling. “Knew you were a good girl. You look so pretty, listening, letting me do whatever I want.” 

_And God--_

There it is. 

The idea hits Regina between the ribs-- and her thighs-- so suddenly, that she feels herself grow wetter. 

And the thing is, she knows Janis is watching, knows Janis can see, is curious, but she silences the whimper in her throat just barely, arches her back, waits. 

_Just wait,_ she tells herself. 

***

_(one.)_

“I’ve been thinking…” 

Janis looks over at her from the desk where she’s pouring herself some water. Regina’s fingers tap on the frame of the bed, vibrating with nerves and excitement. She’s been running over the words in her head all day, how she would ask her girlfriend, how she would tell her, how it would feel to try it, if Janis wants it too-- 

Smiling, Janis looks up at her. “What have you been thinking about, baby?” 

Regina blushes. “I’ve been thinking about trying something.” She hesitates, but the dark eyes looking at her are so curious, so loving, and she nods to herself. “Something I think I’d like to try… in bed.” 

“Like sex?” Janis asks, just to be sure. 

Flushing harder, Regina hums in reply. “Yes. A sex thing.” 

The brunette does her best to conceal her smile at Regina’s shyness, and it only serves to make the blonde’s heart beat faster as she does her best to get her words in the right order. She’s not usually like this. Normally, she can grab her voice like a baseball bat, swing it how she pleases, tell people what she wants, what she needs. But now, she really just-- 

Her eyes peer down to her bag next to her side of the bed. She already bought it. She doesn’t know what Janis is going to say-- though she has a pretty good feeling that her girlfriend is going to enjoy it-- and she really just wants to know, wants to know if she read this right-- 

It makes her tremble. 

Janis notices, rounding to where Regina is sitting against the headboard. “You can tell me,” she says gently. “We’ve had our discussion already. I’ll tell you if I’m uncomfortable-- and you do the same, obviously-- and we can use our lights and safe words if it’s ever too much.”

Regina nods, swallowing hard. Janis smiles at her encouragingly, and before she can overthink it anymore, she grabs her bag and pulls the thin box out, handing it over to her girlfriend. 

“What is it?” Janis asks, brow furrowing as she stares at it. 

“Just--” Regina clears her throat. “Just take the top off? Open it?” 

Janis looks nervous for the first time, fitting her fingers between the base and the lid and pulling it open, breath catching when she sees what’s inside. “‘Gina?” she asks, searching for confirmation that this is what she thinks. 

“I thought we could try it,” Regina rushes out. “Thought you might like it.” She tries to tease: “Christmas came a little early, if you couldn’t tell?” 

Her voice is quivering, and heat settles low in the pit of her stomach when Janis pulls the handcuffs from the box, runs her fingers over the padded leather bands. She hasn’t said another word, studying them. Regina did her research. They’re the nicest ones she could find online. 

“And you’re sure?” Janis asks, looking over at her with the slightest bit of reservation, as if she wants to make sure that Regina _really_ wants this before she allows her hopes to get too high. 

Regina nods at her in affirmation again, but she knows that isn’t enough. She knows Janis wants verbal confirmation. They’ve discussed this, that the brunette likes hearing her for real. 

“I’m sure.”

Janis’ fingers twitch. “When?”

“Now?” Regina breathes. Suddenly, she can’t wait anymore, and she feels so safe with Janis, feels like she could trust her with just about anything. She wants to rush, wants for it to happen before either of them can think too much. “Please?”

Janis presses forward at that, kissing her, and Regina can feel her excitement in the uneven beat of her heart. 

“Use lights, okay?” Janis murmurs softly. “Want to make sure it’s good for you.” 

Regina kisses her back, whispering her understanding, her agreement, against Janis’ lips. She whines when she feels cold hands already wandering up her back, pulling her shirt off. 

“So beautiful,” the brunette murmurs, smiling when she hears Regina gasp as she pulls her own tank top off and presses their bodies together, mouth running over her jaw.

Soon, they’re both fully undressed, and for a little while, the handcuffs remain next to them as Regina tries to get out of her own head, lets Janis touch her in all the ways she normally does to help her feel comfortable. 

And she does. She feels comfortable, feels good, loves how reverently her girlfriend touches her, how special she makes her feel. She loves the gentle smile she feels against her neck when Janis hears the quiet whimper in her throat, loves the way they fit together. She loves the feeling of lips against her pulsepoint, looking to make a mark that will drive her absolutely wild. She loves the praise, loves being told how good she looks, how good she’s being. 

For once, Janis lets her touch as much as she wants, actually smiles and moans in her ear when Regina scratches over the base of her spine, squeezes her hip, reaches down to grab her ass and tries to press a thigh up between her two. She doesn’t think much of it. She isn’t even trying to be a tease-- 

She gasps, and her eyes go wide when suddenly, Janis is forcing her wrists over her head. 

“No more touching.” 

Regina’s eyes slide shut at the sureness of Janis’ tone. She tries to press her thighs together, but there’s a knee between her two, and she whines, shifting. 

“Stay still,” Janis murmurs, and it makes Regina want to jerk her hips, to ask for more, but she manages to hold her tongue when dark eyes look down at her in challenge. She holds in a moan, trying to think of some way to convince her girlfriend to give her some relief, but then she’s grabbing their forgotten addition, pulling one of Regina’s wrist closer to cuff it, and--

_God--_

Regina’s breath stutters as Janis reaches up higher, her torso in her face, doing her best to get the other cuff into place, and then-- 

“How’s that?” 

Meeting their gazes, Regina pulls gently away from the headboard, trembling when she’s really sure that she can’t move her hands. 

“Baby?” the brunette prompts, softening her features. “Are you alright?” 

“Yeah,” Regina breathes. “I am.” Janis hesitates, and the blonde looks up at her, whining, “ _Green, Jay._ Please? Green?”

“Okay, okay,” she agrees, leaning down to press their lips together. It’s tender, exploratory, but then, Janis seems to realize exactly the gravity of the situation and loses a bit of the hold she has on her arousal. 

She wanders down to Regina’s chest, sucking and licking over her left breast before moving to the right and kissing it before descending and starting to attempt to leave a mark just beneath it. 

Regina can feel wetness on her thighs. 

She’s moving her hips, silently begging to be touched, but Janis is purposefully taking too long, waiting for her to plead aloud. 

She kisses her hip, starting to suck a mark into the skin right above her bikini line, grinning when Regina bucks. 

“Be good,” she reminds. “You can be good, right?” 

Regina doesn’t answer, and her girlfriend nips harder at the mark, and it shouldn’t turn her on this much, but the jolt that runs through her can’t be denied. 

“I can be good,” Regina gasps back, turning her head to the side to muffle her moans into her arm. “I can be good.”

The words make Janis sit back a little, and as much as being touched makes her wet, feeling her girlfriend’s strong, dark gaze on her makes arousal run through her like nothing else.

Janis makes her feel so seen, and the thought makes her grow wetter until she’s so turned on that her whole body feels like it’s vibrating. 

_“God,_ ” Janis groans, surveying her, breathing heavy. “Can’t believe that you’re really mine.” 

The words take hold deep in Regina’s chest, and finally, she can’t take it anymore. 

“Touch me,” she manages to say. “Please… please?” 

She knows she’s begging. 

She knows Janis adores it. 

The woman smirks, meeting Regina’s eyes as she spreads her legs, runs her fingers up her thighs, gaze darkening at the wetness she finds. 

“Have you been good?” She pushes her girlfriend’s legs further apart. “Are you a good girl?” 

It makes Regina want to whine in frustration, to tell Janis that she’s completely at her mercy, cuffed to their fucking _headboard_ , to snark something back, but she knows that’ll only give the brunette a reason to make her wait longer. 

She lets the thought sit in her mind, and it’s the only thing that makes her capable of asking, “Have I?” It’s breathier than she wants it to be, but it’ll have to do. “Have I been a good girl?” 

It makes Janis stare down at her a little harder, makes her breath short in Regina’s ear as she whispers, “You have.” She ghosts her lips over the shell of the blonde’s ear. “You’ve been such a good girl. Do you know how gorgeous you are? Do you know that you’re the best thing in my life?”

And fuck-- 

It’s tender. Regina knows it’s meant to be sweet, to be affirming, but the praise is starting to make her quiver too much, starting to force sounds out of her she didn’t even know she could make. 

If Janis keeps going like this, Regina’s afraid she’ll come the second the other woman really touches her. Everything feels foggy and floaty, and it’s almost impossible for her to even think when her girlfriend teases over her opening. She jerks her hips, tries to move lower on the bed, but then the cuffs are there, holding her steady, and it makes her impossibly more turned on. 

“Do you want to come, baby?” 

Regina nods vigorously. “Please! Please--”

“Then tell me?” 

Blue eyes look up at her in confusion. “What do you want me to tell you?” 

Janis looks down at her, kisses her cheek, before murmuring, “Whose are you?” She dips her fingers inside the blonde before pulling out again. “Who do you belong to?”

_Oh God--_

Suddenly, it all makes sense. The staring, the clothes, the _cuffs_. 

Maybe it always played in the back of her mind, but Regina knows for sure now, knows that this isn’t something reserved just for this moment, that there’s a self consciousness under the words, a longing to hear the confirmation fall from pretty pink lips. 

It’s not about possession. It’s about belonging to each other, about being sure that it’s absolutely, unequivocally true. 

It’s about being each other’s and knowing it, cherishing it, despite the fact that people are always looking, always watching. It’s about seeing each other in the dark, about hearing each other in the silence. 

It’s why it’s so easy for Regina to open her mouth and state what’s been so obvious to her that Janis has been a little too worried about for a little too long. It’s never felt like this; she knows it. 

She knows it’ll never feel like this again. 

“I belong to you,” she says, more sure than she’s ever been about anything. “I’m yours. All yours. I love you so much. Love you and need you like I’ve never--” 

Janis seems to have heard enough, and there’s a sort of satisfaction on her face when she cuts her off by pressing two fingers inside, makes Regina moan. She’s babbling, now, doesn’t know what she’s saying beyond _you,_ and _us,_ and _forever, baby._ She doesn’t know what’s hers and what’s Janis’ anymore. She doesn’t know where her pulse stops and Janis’ starts. 

They’re each other’s, and-- 

Janis makes her come once with her fingers, curling and pressing, knowing every curve of Regina’s body.

She makes her come again with her mouth, tongue rough and quick on her clit. 

And then again, kissing her between moans and whines, whispering praise against her lips until Regina is trembling so hard that she’s almost certain that nothing will ever feel this good again. 

She reaches down to cup Janis’ cheeks, to tangle a hand in her hair, but she can’t. 

_“Jay,”_ she breathes, whimpering when she feels another mark being sucked on the slope of her jaw. “The cuffs-- Off?” 

Immediately, Janis nods, reaching up, hands shaking as she gets the right one undone, helping Regina’s wrist free. It’s a little sore, but she doesn’t even care, the tenderness of the skin, she finds, a reminder that she actually enjoys. 

Above her, her girlfriend is still trying to get the left one free, but again, Regina can’t wait anymore; all her patience has been spent. 

She finds a second wind, pushing them both over until she can be on top, one of her hands still attached to the bed. 

“‘Gina--” 

“Don’t care,” Regina whispers. “It can wait. I just need to-- just want to--” 

She doesn’t even know what she wants, what she needs. 

All she can see is Janis, who’s now underneath her. All she can do is guide her up closer to the pillows, lean down to kiss her. All she knows is that she’s touching her, fucking her against the wood of their bed, in their apartment, and everything about this moment is theirs. 

All she knows is that she’s Janis’. 

And Janis is hers. 

And absolutely nothing-- not in the world or in her whole life-- has ever felt so right, so good. 

**Author's Note:**

> i love you, si. i hope this made last night/today just a little better. 
> 
> thanks for reading! i hope that you enjoyed. if you did, consider dropping me kudo or a comment with anything you enjoyed (i do love hearing what people's favorite parts were the best!), or anything else you'd like to say. it always makes my day to get the little ao3 emails at the end of the day, so you could do that to make me smile :)
> 
> as always, i'm @ifthebookdoesntsell on tumblr. my askbox is always open for whatever is on your mind. 
> 
> happy (almost) holidays to you! please be safe.


End file.
